Part II: the Courtship of Bilbo Baggins
by Derdra The Brave
Summary: Bilbo teach's Smaug how hobbits court each other; Smaug does the same with Bilbo. Rating will probably go up later
1. Chapter 1

This one goes out to Stormglass, who helped me by reasearching about Dragons and mating. Go ask her for info next time your writing a fantasy piece with dragons in it ;)

Thank you so much for following and reading, and thank you Stormglass for helping me so much!

* * *

Dragons are not illiterate, as some people would like to imagine. In fact, Smaug knew every language since the dawn of time; ancient dwarvish and elf, the common tongue, and many others. He knew passages from the Quenta Silmarillion and knew every legend and riddle under the moon and sun that had ever been told.

So why was it that this Hobbit creature, Bilbo Baggins by name, continued to vex and enchant him? It was nearly a week now since his arrival to the Shire and finding Bilbo as well as settling in. Hobbits were strange creatures; they did not impress their potential mates with strength or abundance in treasure, they did small things for each other to gain affection, wooed earnestly from what he had observed amongst them and were more steadfast than most mortals he had seen before.

How was he going to advance to show Bilbo he would be the perfect mate for him?

"Oh I give up!"

Smaug's ears twitched in the direction of the Bagend study. A moment later Bilbo stomped outside with his tobacco and matches. Smaug emerged from the hobbit hole and saw Bilbo at the bottom of the garden sitting on his favorite bench in the sun.

He was puffing away at his pipe like a tea kettle, a stormy concentrated look on his face as he looked out over Hobbitan. The dragon man perched next to him and waited silently to be acknowledged.

"Bloody texts, bloody elvish," he mumbled around the clay pipe and took a deep drag; his shoulder drained of stress after he exhaled. Smaug watched fascinated before reaching over and taking the pipe from Bilbo who still hadn't noticed him and was surprised when he did.

Smaug took the bit into his mouth and inhaled the sweet smoke. It was the most natural thing he had done since transforming into human form and he reveled in the slight burn as it traveled into his lungs before he exhaled a long stream of smoke into the air.

Bilbo stared. Smaug looked so relaxed at that moment and Bilbo realized he felt relaxed considering a few moments ago he'd been chewing gravel over some dusty texts he'd been translating. Also, Smaug looked rather handsome then, which made him feel a bit hot and bothered.

"What is it that's gotten you so worked up today? " Smaug asked before taking another draw from the pipe.

"What? O-oh! It's just some old books and texts in elvish I'm translating to common tongue. Mostly poetry and what not,"

"I know many languages; perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

"I'm not sure that that's really-"

"_Pedig edhellen?_," Smaug interrupted. Bilbo smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"-well alright. Only a little anyway," he cleared his throat, taking quite a chance at what he remembered and what came to mind.

"_Ci bain sui I Anor_," he said. Smaug's golden eyes blazed in glory then as he puffed his chest out proudly in display. It took Bilbo a moment to think before he blushed and realized what he'd just said to Smaug that made him preen in delight.

"Oh-ah... well yes I think you are actually. But don't let that get to your head to much," Bilbo said flushed, and took the pipe as it was offered again to him. Smaug's hands lingered over the bowl of the pipe as Bilbo took it, allowing their hands to touch.

"And you, my barrel-riding hobbit, shall I tell you what I think of when I see you?" Smaug purred, the gold in his eyes illuminated in the light of the sunny day, making them like the thick honey he kept in a jar in the larder.

Liquid gold.

"Your made of the rolling hills and streams of your home; comfort and security. Your hair is the wheat in the field waiting for harvest, your eyes can be as blue as Lapis Lazuli, or the river below in the light; you are the guest of eagles, the spider stinger and web cutter, the clue finder and barrel rider," he finish with a flourish, smiling.

Bilbo laughed "You seem to have enjoyed the half truths I gave you before in the mountain,"

"I did indeed. Dragon-born have a great love of riddles and shrouded truths. And still there is much more to uncover yet," his eyes dipped to the collar of Bilbo's shirt fixing where he had marked him.

"And wasn't it you who said " _My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are like swords, my claws spears, my wings like hurricanes, and my breath a fiery death!"_,"

"It's our way of showing how powerful we are, dragons seeking mates find it an attractive aspect if their mate can protect and provide for them,"

"And what can you do?" Bilbo asked.

"I can translate Sindarin and Quenya to the common tongue-" Smaug said with conviction "-that is if you'd approve?"

Bilbo did need help. He'd only been able to translate a handful of worlds and there was so much there to be read. And, he thought, perhaps this is his way of showing off to me.

Much later that evening, they sat together on the rug of the living room and went over the vowels, and how syllables and stress were important for such an old language. In a way the words had a near perfect balance between light and heavy. Soon Bilbo's eyes began to droop and his head nodded back.

"Bilbo-" Smaug said "-come." Noticing the glassy look in his eyes as he stared into the embers of the fireplace wasn't that hard. Bilbo obliged, to tired to argue with him and made his way to Smaug. Pulling him down he made it comfortable for them both and soon, Bilbo was nested next to the dragon mans chest with his head pillowed against his arm.

" _Haba. lle ier harma a' amin"_

Smaug watched a bit more before allowing himself the pleasure of sleep.

* * *

Translations: _Do you speak elvish?_

_You are as handsome (beautiful) as the sun_

_Mine. You are my treasure_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come, there is something I mean to show you," Smaug motioned outside. Bilbo glanced at the clock over the mantle. It read a bit past eight; already dark outside. He had his quilt robe on, the same one he wore when the thirteen dwarfs barged into his home. He never looked at it the same way again; every time he did he chuckled as he reached for a waistcoat or brushed against it moving things around in his wardrobe.

Going outside, Smaug led him up the hill to the tree and had him sit back against it while he scanned the skies.

"There, in the North if you follow where I'm pointing is the constellation "Sgiathatch"- "Smaug sat down next to Bilbo under the tree "-the brightest star is the head," Bilbo had read of dragon constellation; in the common tongue men called it Draco. The heat from Smaug as he sat near him chased away any evening chill, and he leaned closer to get comfortable.

"There is an old legend about one of my kin, who's name is now long forgotten by both mortal men and elves alike, that was so greedy and ambitious that he set his sights on the stars. Some say he already possessed all the gold in the lands at the time, but his heart craved more, for no beauty could compare that to those of the lights in the sky,"

"So he climbed to the highest peak and flew up into the night, grabbing at them as he flew, but always they slipped through his claws. And when daylight caught him away from his safe cave he became imprisoned in the sky, doomed to remain there," Smaug said finishing his tale.

Bilbo was transfixed; he recalled then the song the dwarfs had sung that spoke of beauty both magnificent and sad, of greed and fire. Of Smaug and his own ardor for beautiful things. And yet Smaug, at that moment as Bilbo turned and looked up at him, viewed the starlit skies in what could only be a contemplative state.

Perhaps it was then that Bilbo saw how human Smaug seemed then; so exposed without his shield-like scales and fiery breath to strike fear into the heart of men and dwarfs alike. And yet to know that right underneath his human skin there lurked the power to reconstruct himself anew once more.

"You stare, Baggins. Do I amuse you in some way?" Smaug said, watching him.

"What? Oh!-no I was just thinking, that's all. Nothing important," he said, starting to wave it away like tobacco smoke, but then stopped. A question itched on the tip of his tongue to be let out.

"Well-" Bilbo scooted closer "-would you have?"

"Would I have what?"

"Tried to capture the stars for their beauty like the Dragon tried to." Smaug shook his head.

"No, halfling. The stars are beings we're not meant to trifle with, not even a Dragon or Sorcerer of great power could harness them. Voracious as my lust for treasure has been since my birth, I have never had a desire for such things-" Bilbo felt a hand snake around his middle and was pulled down onto the grass, Smaug loomed over him "- till now."

Their faces hovered together close; he felt Smaug's breath come in puffs against his skin. Bilbo recognized that Smaug was testing his dominance in the courtship.

"Just say the word, and I will gift you the stars. Command me, and I will fetch you the Moon and Sun, regardless of the perils... ask me what you will, and I will do it for you,"

Bilbo swallowed his heart back into his chest and made his ears and face stop burning. He thought back to what the book had mentioned when Dragons declared their oaths to potential mates. With shaking fingers he undid the belt of his robe and slid it down his shoulders slowly.

Smaug watched hungrily, as flesh exposed it's self to him. His instincts flared and screamed at him; his very cells cried out in desire to transform and consume whatever the Drake desired. He was Smaug the Chiefest of calamities, the Dragon who felled Erebor kingdom of the dwarfs, and died by the sting of a black arrow that pierced his heart.

He watched the pink tip of the hobbits tongue wet his lips.

"Mark me."

He fell onto his neck and shoulder like a half starved mortal and bit at the juncture of his neck. His sharp incisors cut the skin and he tasted the fresh tang of blood. He heard Bilbo whimper and then quiet as he ran his tongue over the wound before moving up his jaw to his ear as he had done before.

He tasted skin many times; mortal men were pungent and sweaty, dwarfs tasted of their mountains and gold, and elves on occasion had simply tasted of nothing. But "His" hobbit, tasted of sunshine and warmth, good food that was not flesh, beer, and abundant joy for the simple things they lived for.

Bilbo was seeing stars in both the literal and metaphorical sense. There had been a twing of pain and then a hot tongue easing it. He felt heavy and light at the same time. He turned his head then and captured Smaugs lips with his own. They battle with teeth and tongue before getting breathless and coming up for air.

Smaug balancing on his elbows, looked down at him quizzically.

"T-that was a kiss. We do it when we like someone; courting couples kiss goodnight after they walk each other home,"

"Another of your strange rituals," Smaug said amused

Bilbo, flustered and bothered blushed harder in the dark"-You didn't seem to mind-"

"Perhaps we can try it again then?

"...I wouldn't object to another try,"

In later years he remembered that that night the stars shone very brightly overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :)

This chapter does contain some smut, so if your old enough to read go for it. If not, then please show your little butts out or the Authoress will come for you personally.

Happy readings!

* * *

Summer saw Bagend's windows thrown open and every cellar packed with ice blocks courtesy of young Willard Proudfoot who'd get up bright and early every morning and make the rounds to everyone who was in need of their larders and cellars to stay cool this time of year.

Two months had passed since Smaug arrival. Bilbo fanned himself with his hand; already a quarter past eleven and it was hot. So much so that the cellar floor was beginning to look appealing from where he sat in the kitchen, pressing a wet towel to his neck.

Smaug on the other hand was moving his lips to the words from a book his eyes were currently glued to while in one of those chairs with his mother's doilies draped over the arms and back. He never looked at them the same way after his adventures.

And Smaug, confound the man, seemed to take great pleasure in not only the heat but in Bilbo's constant uncomfortable state! Yesterday he had caught Smaug watching a drop of sweat run from his temple, down his cheek, over his jawline, lazily make it's way down his neck and disappear into the collar of his shirt as if it was a ticket to some exotic destination people only dreamed of.

Cold baths were becoming the norm around Bagend for Bilbo. But not for Smaug, oh no. It was quite the opposite with him. He loved the heat, craved it naturally as Dragons do, but for him it was almost a near excuse for him to take his shirt off and lounge around like he had before when Bilbo first encountered him in Erebor.

It was also getting harder to be quiet at night; there was no denying anymore that Bilbo was attracted to the dragon man. He'd though at first that it would wear off and Smaug would be on his merry way to bother someone else, but as the weeks passed and they interacted more, the hobbit started to let himself feel what ever it was between them.

Smaug had a quest room, refurbished so that he could at least stay moderately comfortable for the time until fall when Bilbo planned to have that wing of the Smials widened.

But late some nights Bilbo, restless and hot, would let his hand stray between his legs allowing himself to imagine it was Smaug who pumped him as his own hand did. It would become slicker with his sweat, and he tried stifled his moans, but it felt so good. So very good.

Heat seemed only to spur him on faster and faster; breathlessly he would arch on his bed seeking release. It was always the sharp predatory glint of Smaug's smile and the knowing gaze in his mind that would send him over into a delicious climax.

He was feeling hot and flustered now just thinking about it. "Oh bother Dragons and everything to do with them!" he muttered and made his way to stuff some ice own his shirt and other parts. He needed to get out of the house. They both did.

"An "Outing"? What's an "Outing"?"

Smaug asked while looming over Bilbo as he packed a picnic basket with sandwiches, some preserves, seed cake, a bottle of cider and several other things for their excursion.

"It's not just an outing, it's a picnic-" he said, tying the basket top shut "-and I thought you wanted to learn more about how hobbits wooed and what not,"

"I do. Dragons only venture outside their dens to hunt and to search for more treasure,"

Bilbo was already holding his round green hobbit door open, waiting for Smaug. His pride kicked in, and Smaug emerged a moment later straight and tall in the warm sunlight.

"Right then. Come on,"

They walked out of Hobbiton with several wide eyed stared and more than a few whispers of 'That Mad Baggins' before crossing the bridge. People knew he had a 'House-guest' for several weeks now; let them waggle their tongues behind closed doors and in whispers, they needed some form of entertainment and as long as it wasn't an altercation he didn't have any qualms with them about his private life.

Could be worse, Bilbo thought as he smiled up at Smaug.

"So tell me where we're off to,"

"Someplace I used to enjoy when I was younger. I'd always stay out late and come home tracking mud and twigs with me onto my mothers favorite rugs. I'd always have a jar of fireflies with me to light the way, and in the morning I'd open my window and set the free. I don't think I'd have had the heart to keep them in there forever,"

They walked in companionable silence for several miles until the road turned sharply near an old fence. Bilbo passed the basked under and made to straddle the fence and climb over. He'd almost gotten it when he felt firm hands on his backside pushing.

"Oh!" and was lifted over the fence onto the other side; Smaug scaled it with ease and landed next to him picking up the basket.

"You could warn me next time,"

Smaug laughed. A short walk later across the field and they were at the edge of the woods; tall grass grew around the bases of the maples and oaks that provided ample shade from the hot day. Bilbo took the basket after finding a spot under a high maple tree and started laying out lunch.

"What is the significance to this ritual?"

"It's not a ritual-" Bilbo chuckled "-it's just a way to get out and enjoy nature with someone you like. To, well get to know each other better,"

Smaug nodded, before biting into a ham sandwich. He's found early on that bringing back dead animals from hunting was frowned upon as a 'proper' courtship gift for hobbits and soon became accustomed to eating what was in the hobbit's store rooms. He'd even brought back the body of a ram as it was customary to flaunt his skills as a hunter and to provide for his mate.

"Oh, well-uh that's...that's very um...big. Yes, very big indeed. What do I do with it?" Bilbo had asked uncomfortably eyeing the dead ram on his kitchen table. Smaug, proud of his kill explained to him that dragons expected gifts from their mates when they wished to gain their favors. Bilbo could only blanch at the thought of the unlucky farmer who had lost his ram.

"So, all I have to say is "I accept your gracious gift as it is worthy of my hand as are you,"

"Yes,"

"Alright. But as a favor to me, please don't bring back any more dead animals for us to eat; you've seen that we have plenty already,"

So he'd stopped bringing them back and simply went out hunting alone for himself. But at least the halfling had excepted his gift.

It was peaceful this spot, discreetly tucked away and hidden by the tall grass. They talked more about translations, and nothing in particular. It was easy going and nice. They got more comfortable and Bilbo loosened his shirt a bit while Smaug took his off and lounged in a sunny patch. He watched as bilbo's eyes darted away as he took it off.

"Bilbo-" he motioned forward with a finger "-come and touch if you wish,"

Bilbo came and sat on his legs in front of Smaug. Smaug lifted Bilbo's hands and placed them on his chest. It was like a furnace, and yet smooth and without hair, or so he though before glancing down at the dusting of black that decended into his trousers; he swallowed thickly.

"I-I'm not ready for that yet," he said, his heart beating nervously in his ears

"Then we won't. Just touching, and I believe I need more practace with...kissing." He rumbled as Bilbo's hands started to explore.

"No more of your fine diamond waistcoat here; just flesh,"

"Ah, but very fine flesh,"

"Yes-" Bilbo felt the muscles underneath his hands move as Smaug breathed, the power and motion behind them "-I've seen how you pride yourself on your looks still. Don't look at me like that, I've seen the way you preen in the mirror like some lass going to the Fair,"

"Ha ha ha, so you've been watching have you? Well, I suppose I'd better do something about that," He laughed as he pulled them both down onto the sweet grass. Although in truth, he wanted Bilbo to look and see him in the mirror, and had also caught sight of Bilbo as his stared not knowing he was being watched as well. Dragons liked attention, and they like it the most when it was from their mates admiring their looks.

Smaug knew after several minutes of heated kissing and playful touches that left both breathless, where he wanted to start building his new collection.


End file.
